


Confusion to Understanding

by Torisan



Series: Final Fantasy Cult of Noctis Drabbles [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torisan/pseuds/Torisan
Summary: Prompt "Status aliment" I chose confusionPrompto gets hit with a bit of confusion during a fight with killer bees, what happens next is up to him and Noct.





	Confusion to Understanding

The sky buzzed as the giant killer bees swarmed overhead. The four men in the field swore as they found themselves having to face more enemies while still dealing with the spiralcorns that they had originally came out here for. A simple hunt to take out some rouge spiralcorns-massive four legged creatures with hard hoofs and spiral of a horn jutting out of their foreheads- just outside of Lestallum had just been made more complicated when a swarm of killer bees decided to crash in on the fight. The spiralcorns are hard enough to deal with on there own let alone adding this new problem. The bees themselves are about the size of a human. Only they are more round with bright yellow bodies and black stripes across their abdomens. Not to mention the damn things fly, with large stingers that can not only impale its victim but spray venom. Doing all sorts of damage depending on the bee. The raven haired man dressed in an all black T-shirt and cargo pants, decided to leave the spiralcorns to his companions and warped up into the sky taking aim at one of the bees in a shower of blue sparks impaling and killing it with one hit. While in mid-air he scanned the battle field and moved on the next one.

The battle field was loud with the sound of fighting, screams of the beast as they fell and the voices of the four men. Gladio, a man of tall stature dressed in black leather pants, with no shirt highlighting the massive winged tattoo of his,and dark brown hair wielding a great sword charged at the remaining spiralcorns. He would let Noctis deal with the bees. He hated creatures that could fly. They were harder to hit due to his weapon of choice. Next to him a man with sandy brown hair wielding daggers dressed in a simple white button up and black pants. His piercing green eyes scanned the battlefield, while leading the others in where to focus their attacks. All the white blue streaks of light shimmered over their heads. As he looked around the clearing Ignis notices that their final companion, their ranged fighter Prompto acting a bit odd.

"Prompto seem to be a tough confused." He called out to Noctis. He looked down at Ignis then over to the spot that his friend was at. Ignis went back to his own fight.

Nodding he warp-struck the last of the bees impaling through the abdomen, killing it. He allowed himself to drop to the ground looking around again for the young man in question. His bright blond man was easy to spot the dark red shirt and black skinny jeans also helped. He was currently waving his gun around aiming at everything and yet nothing all the while walking in circles. It would have been funny if they weren't currently in the middle of a battle. Throwing his sword he warped over to his friend bumping him on the shoulder as he came out of his warp. Prompto dropped his gun it disappeared back into the armiger he stumbled back in shock.

"Hey man! What was that for?" Prompto slurred as he shook his head in bewilderment, still stumbling around as if he were drunk. "We are still in a fight, right?" He muttered as he started to recall his gun from the armiger. Noctis grabbed his arms to stop him. Prompto looked up at him confused trying to wriggle out of his friends hold.

"No Prompto," Noctis said as he pulled the squirming man closer to him. All to keep him from recalling his weapon. "The fight is over, Ignis and Gladio took care of the rest. Let me give you something to clear your head..." Noctis let go of one of Prompto's hands to pull some smelling salts or a remedy from his inventory when suddenly Prompto knocked his knees out from under him. He fell landing on his butt, surprised he didn't have time to react as Prompto followed straddling his hips.

"Noct <3" He mumbled trying to sound seductive. He slowing lifted his shirt up, showing off his defined abs. Shock coursed through Noctis as his friend pealed his shirt off exposing his bare chest. Leaning forward Prompto smiled down at him, as the hand not hold his shirt slid across Noct's chest. "Noct..."

Noctis stared, heat coursed through at the thought of his friend like this. He wanted to touch him but regardless of how much he wanted this-and by the Gods he did- he wouldn't do anything to his friend while he was impaired. As Prompto leaned even closer to Noct, Noct was finally able to pull a remedy from the armiger. With it in hand he brought up to Prompto's face and crushed it. Quickly the confusion vanished, the blond stared hard at Noctis then down at the shirt in his hand. Looking back at Noctis he notices the pale pink flush across his face as Noct watched Prompto carefully. Prompto face went beet red as he put all the pieces together about what he just tried to do. Scrambling to get off his friend as fast as possible he failed to notice their other two friend has witnessed the whole spectacle. Forcing his shirt back on he ran off in the direction of where they parked the car last passing a very shocked Ignis and dumbfounded Gladio.

**Several hours later at near by haven:**

Noctis watched Prompto as he slunk around camp. He had been avoiding Noct all afternoon, wouldn't talk to him in the car, and going so far a to hide behind Gladio. Which is not that hard considering their size differences. He would catch Prompto looking at him, and when caught looking Prompto would blush bright red and turn away. Getting annoyed by the silent treatment he was getting he planned on clearing this up one way or another. He was hoping that what had happened today -with the bees toxin- may be a true reflection of his feelings, if not well they can't send the rest of this trip avoiding each other. Even if things were awkward for awhile. As he starts walking towards Prompto, Prompto's back to the camp as he sat at the edge of the haven and watched the landscape, Ignis stopped him by grabbing his arm and gripping it tightly to get him to stay for a moment.

"Be mindful of what you say Noct." One hand still on his arm keeping him still as he spoke. Noctis didn't take his eyes of Prompto as he listen to his advisor. "His actions today-though may have been under that bee's toxins influence- may truly reflect something he wants but might not think he can have or deserves."

"I know" Noctis responded softly and gently shook off his advisors hand. He stepped forward to talk to his friend. Noctis heard Ignis sigh behind him. Noctis ignored it, his need to get this cleared up not only for the sake of his friendship with blond but for the group as a whole. Regardless of what he may want...

Finally stepping up to his friend he sat down next to him slightly bumping his shoulder. The blond yelped in surprise and jumped, making him slide of the edge of the haven. He landed with a muffled thump and a groan. Noctis followed him down so they were out of sight of the others. No matter Prompto's answer he wanted it to be a private as possible.

"So... Just what was that about earlier today? Never seen you turn that shade of red before." Noctis whispered to Prompto with a sly smile. Hoping his gentle teasing would put the other man at ease. It had the opposite effect though.

"It... It was just the toxin the bee had me under, that's all." Prompto stuttered going red again. Still refusing to look at Noctis in the face, going so far as to turn slightly away from his friend.

"Hmm... Really?" Noctis hummed. "I'm not so sure about that." Leaning closer he whispered in his ear, he felt Prompto shiver. "It would be a shame if that were true..."

"What!?" Prompto exclaimed turning fully to look at the Prince. Noctis pulled back slightly with Prompto's quick movement. Noctis chuckled as he lifted his hand and trailed his fingertips lightly down the side of Prompto's face. He cupped the side of Prompto's face and watched his bright violet-blue eyes as they went wide. "Noct... I..."

"If you don't want this... stop me now." Noctis whispered as he hesitantly leaned in and brushed his lips against Prompto's. Feeling bold when Prompto didn't immediately pull away, Noctis pressed a little harder deepening his kiss just a bit. He felt Prompto's hands on his chest the touch gentle and warm. Then they pushed, pushing Noctis back away from him. A look of disappointment on his face he turned away from Prompto muttering an "I understand"

"No... No, Noct you don't." Prompto stammered with tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "Why would you want me? I'm Just me! I'm nothing special." The tears really starting to fall as Noctis is now staring at him in shock. Shaking his head in frustration Prompto continued. "I may love you Noct but you are Royalty and as a commoner I can't be with you like that." Prompto finished his voice cracking at the end. "It doesn't matter what I want..."

"It matters to me!" Noctis snapped in annoyance. "You are the best person I have ever met and I'm not going to lose this chance because of something stupid like social status." He sighed and looked at Prompto again, He waited until the other was looking back up at him. "Do you want me? Do you want this?" He said cupping Prompto's face again brushing his thumb across his cheek.

"Yes." Prompto breathed softly as he leaned into Noctis's touch, finally allowing himself to enjoy it.

"Then that's all that matters." Noctis leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lovers lips. "I love you too. I have for a long time now." He whispered softly pressing his lips fully onto Prompto's, he felt the other sigh and melt into him as Prompto's arms wrapped around him. Holding him tight Noctis smiled as they continued to kiss each other.


End file.
